


A Little Push

by LokiTheFox



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheFox/pseuds/LokiTheFox
Summary: Summery: You’ve had a crush on a Prince Loki for a while now and with a little push from your sister you’re able to talk to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For this one I’m gonna be making it into two parts because I’m having a bit of a block and I’ve always wanted to have a multi part fic. I also jsut really wanted to get something written for this blog since I had to re-make it. This has 2011 Loki but way before all the stuff that happens in the first movie. Hopefully that means happiness!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff
> 
> Word count: 900

Loki and Thor were strolling through the gardens while Thor blabbered on about something unimportant to him. Loki was only half listening and threw in a comment here and there. Suddenly, Loki’s ears perked when he heard two people giggling. Off in the distance he spotted you and your sister. He felt something come over him when he laid his eyes upon your smile. Loki stopped in his tracks and his eyes slightly grew bigger as he took in your beauty.

It took Thor a few moments to realize Loki was no longer with him. He turned and spotted him staring into the distance. “What is it, brother?” Thor asked making his way back to Loki.

Loki didn’t answer. He kept his eyes trained on you. He had tuned out Thor completely now. He didn’t even notice when your sister glanced at him.

“Someone has caught your eye, brother?” Thor smirked when he spotted you. He nudged Loki’s arm when he didn’t reply.

Loki came to and his head snapped to Thor. “Don’t be silly.” Loki grumbled and frowned.

“Then what do you call that?!” Thor motioned between him and you.

“You call it nothing.” Loki said simply.

Across the way your sister was teasing you. “I think Prince Loki was staring at you!” She giggled excitedly.

“Oh hush!” You nudged her shoulder. “I’m nothing special.”

“What are you talking about? You’re beautiful!” A blush made its way to your cheeks. “Maybe staring wasn’t the right word.” Your sister smiled mischievously.

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“It was more like he was gawking at you!” Your sister laughed as you playfully hit her.

“He’s a prince!” You crossed your arms. “He wouldn’t gawk.”

“Either way, you should talk to him.” She smirked.

“No way!” You shouted a little too loud. A blush forming on your face again.

“He’s looking again!” She whispered.

You decided to have a look for yourself. You slightly turned your head and looked at him out of the corner of your eye. “Maybe he’s looking at you?” You suggested.

“I only have eyes for Prince Thor.” Your sister sighed dreamily as she said his name.

You giggled and rolled your eyes. “Alright, I’ll talk to Prince Loki if you talk to Prince Thor.” You challenged her. You soon realized that was a mistake. Your sister has always been braver than you. You, on the other hand, have always been on the shy and timid side.

“Let’s get it over with, then!” Your sister was already making her way to the Princes.

“Wait,” you called after her. “I change my mind!” Your heart felt like it was about to leap out of your chest.

“You can’t back out!” She replied. “We’re doing this and that’s that!” She grabbed your wrist and practically dragged you over.

The Princes seemed to be bickering but stopped when you approached. You could feel Loki’s eyes on you and you only made eye contact for a few mere seconds. Loki could feel his heart flutter while you felt like yours was about to burst.

“Hello!” Thor greeted happily.

“Hello, Prince Thor and Prince Loki!” Your sister curtsied with a smile. She nudged you when she noticed you standing there awkwardly staring at the ground, hands folded in front of you.

“Hello, Prince Loki.” you curtsied and then noticed you didn’t greet Thor. “And Prince Thor!” You wished the ground would just swallow you up now.

“Please forgive her!” Your sister giggled. “She can be a bit shy.”

“There is no need to apologize!” Thor’s voice seemed to thunder when he was excited.

“You’re too kind, Prince Thor.” Your sister smiled sweetly.

“Was there something you needed?” Loki interjected sounding annoyed. Thor shot him a look and Loki rolled his eyes.

“Yes, actually!” She replied grinning from ear to ear. You know that grin anywhere. She’s about to rat you out. “My sister was just dying to ask you something, Prince Loki.” You could practically see her devil horns on her head.

“Is that so?” Loki looked to you questioningly.

Before you could answer your sister spoke up. “We’ll leave you two alone, okay?” She threw a wink in Thor’s direction and he caught on immediately.

They both walked off together before you could say anything. You took a deep breath and let it out slowly to help calm your nerves. “Prince Loki,” you looked into his beautiful blue eyes and your heart fluttered in your chest. “Would you want to go horseback riding with me?” You immediately felt stupid for asking. Horseback riding? Really? That would probably be so boring for hi-

“I would love to join you.” Loki smiled.

“Really?!” You asked shocked but then realized what you said and composed yourself. “I mean, good! How about tomorrow at noon?”

“Tomorrow at noon it is.” Loki bowed and took your hand in his, bringing it to his lips. You blushed when your hand and his mouth made contact.

“Okay…” you replied feeling the most bashful you’ve ever felt. No one has ever kissed your hand before. The fact that it was Prince Loki made you a thousand times more happy.

“I bid you farewell until tomorrow.” With that, Loki walked in the direction Thor left.

When he was out of sight you let out the happiest high pitched girly squeal ever. You couldn’t wait to tell your sister the news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: It’s the day of the date and your sister is there support you and help you get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is hardly any Loki in this part. Next part will have to make up for that! I feel like this chapter wasn’t as good as the first so please tell me what you think! Also, sorry for any weird mistakes, my ipod has been auto correcting things wrong and I had to party type this one handed because my cat fell asleep in my arms. Sorry I stopped it the way I did. I started losing motivation.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 1,451

You heard a knock on your bedroom door and then a familiar voice. “Sister, it’s me!”

A smile spread across your face as you made a beeline for the door. You swung it open to reveal your sister who was excitedly jumping up and down in her spot. She squealed in delight as she threw arms around your neck. You laughed and hugged her back and ushered her into your room.

“I take it your talk with Prince Thor went well?” You smiled from ear to ear.

“Yes! We have a date tomorrow!” She cheered happily. “What about you? How did it go with Prince Loki?”

A blush and a shy smile crept onto your face. “We also have a date tomorrow!”

Your sister squealed girlishly again and grabbed your hands leading you to your closet. “We need to find something for you to wear!” She practically threw herself into your closet. “What are you two doing and was it his idea? How did he look when you asked him? He wasn’t mean was he?” She was firing questions at you without taking a breath.

“Slow down!” You giggled. “We’re going horseback riding at noon, it was my idea, and he wasn’t rude at all.” You rolled your eyes. “Why would he be rude?”

“Horseback riding?!” Your sister’s eyes grew wide. “You’ve only been on a horse a few times! What if you fall off?” Her voice was full of worry. She didn’t want you to embarrass yourself in front of the prince.

“It was the first thing that popped into my head!” You laughed nervously. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. How hard could it be?” You shrugged.

“You hardly even know how to get on a horse.” She said matter of factly.

“Let’s just find something for me to wear.” You started searching through the closet. “I can just watch how he does it and mimic him.” You smiled.

“Wow, solid plan.” She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

“It’s not like it will ruin the date!” You laughed.

“You’re right, you’re right.” She giggled. “How about this?” She pulled out a dress you had only worn once to an event. “You looked like princess in this!” She held up to your body and admired it.

“You think so?” You asked and held the dress to yourself. You did a small twirl for your sister and she clapped excitedly.

“This is the one!” She clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily at the dress.

You looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled. “I think so, too.”

“It’s getting late!” Your sister said noticing how dark it had gotten. “We should both be getting to bed.”

“Yes, we don’t want to be tired tomorrow.” Your heart started to pick up speed just thinking about it. “Also, thank you for that push. This wouldn’t be happening if it weren’t for you.” You hugged her and she hugged you back.

“Sister, you did that on your own!” She pulled away but kept her hands on your shoulders. “You’re braver than you think.”

“Thank you.” You giggled shyly.

Your sister made her way towards your door. You wished each other luck and she exited the room. You didn’t want to start getting nervous again so you quickly got ready for bed. Before closing your eyes you glanced over at the dress that was now hanging up and ready for tomorrow. You sighed happily and let sleep overtake you.

The next morning you were awoken by your sister rushing you to get up. She wanted to eat breakfast quickly and then be the one to do your hair and makeup.

“You never told me what you and Prince Thor are doing, Sister.” You looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was currently putting up your hair.

“Prince Thor is taking me stargazing tonight.” Her face lit up and it made you smile.

“How romantic!” You sighed dreamily.

“I know, I’m so excited!” She bounced a little out of excitement.

“Ow, be careful not to pull my hair!” You giggled.

“I’m sorry!” After a few more minutes she was finished. “What do you think?”

You turned to look at yourself in the mirror and blush spread across your face. “I love it!” You smiled. “Thank you!”

“Prince Loki is going to be all over you!” She started to tease.

“What?!” You face grew even more red. “That’s not…” you trailed off nervously just wanting the conversation to end now.

“I’m teasing you!” She laughed and patted your shoulder. “If he touches you in any way you don’t like just cut his hands off.” She shrugged.

“I can’t do that!” Your eyes widened at her words.

“Then I will!” She smirked and put her hands on her hips.

“H-he wouldn’t do that!” You sputtered.

“You’re right.” She gathered your makeup. “You know I would do it if he did, though.”

“I know you would.” You rolled your eyes.

“Be still so I don’t mess this up!” She demanded.

It felt like forever but your makeup was finally done. You put on your dress with your sister’s help and spun around showing off the dress.

You felt so beautiful. It’s not everyday you felt like this and it gave you confidence.

“Almost perfect!” Your sister cheered.

You turned to her confused. “Almost?” You asked. “Am I missing something?”

“I’ll be right back!” She rushed out of the room still leaving you confused.

You took this time to admire yourself more. You hoped Prince Loki liked your dress as much as you. A bashful smile came to your face as you pictured him in your head. His eyes wide, mouth agape, speechless. The thought made your tummy feel like it had butterflies. Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted by your sister bursting back into your room. The object she brought back with her was carefully placed in your head. It was a cute little flower crown.

“You look like a flower princess!” She squealed and you giggled.

“Thank you!” You both hugged.

“I think it’s time for you to meet Prince Charming!” She winked at you.

“Already?!” You started to panic.

“Relax!” she laughed. “I’ll walk you there.”

You calmed down a bit and nodded. “Okay.”

“Come on!” She linked her arm with yours, mostly so you wouldn’t run away, and escorted you towards the stables.

When you got there you could see Prince Loki has already arrived. He was petting one of the horses on the nose and muttering things to it. He was standing there in all his princely glory and it suddenly made you feel unworthy. Your sister noticed your change in attitude and stopped causing you to stop with her.

“You can do this! I believe in you, Sister!” She cheered and you nodded. “Look, if it doesn’t end up going well it’s not the end of the world. If he doesn’t share your feelings then it is his loss.” She gave you a soft smile.

You smiled and nodded back. “Yeah!” You cheered trying to sound more confident.

“That’s the spirit! Go get him!” With that she shoved you in his direction.

When you reached him you opened your mouth to say his name but nothing came out. You turned to your sister for help and she motioned her hands in a ‘go on’ manner. You gulped and turned back to to the man in front of you. “Prince Loki?” Your voice came out shaky and you mentally scolded yourself.

Loki’s face lit up with a smile when heard your voice. He felt his heart start to flutter in his chest as he took in the sight of you. “You look lovely.” He took your hand and bowed to kiss it.

“Thank you.” While he wasn’t looking you turned to find your sister gone. You started panicking on the inside and hoped it wasn’t obvious.

Loki straightened himself looking you over again. “I like this.” He brushed his fingers over the flower crown on your head.

“Oh, that was my sister’s silly idea.” You said trying to sound as casual as possible.

“I quite like it.” He smiled. “Are you ready to go?” He asked and offered you his hand.

“Yes.” You smiled back and took his hand. He walked you over to one of the horses he saddled up and helped you up. At least you didn’t have to embarrass yourself now.

After he was done making sure you were safely on your horse, Loki got on his own. He slightly kicked his horse on its side making it walk forward. You did the same and felt pride when your horse complied. ‘Off to a good start!’ You though to yourself proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You and Loki finally go on that date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Y’all I’m so bad at love confessions. I’m so bad on my god! Anyway, I also feel like these got increasingly worse. I struggled so bad I had to stop so many times to get my mind together. I also realized I’ve never written anything where he uses his magic so… I did here. It’s nothing fancy.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 1,774

“Do you know where we’re going?” Loki asked riding next to you.

You gasped and cursed at yourself internally. You didn’t know where you were going at all. You had asked him to do this with no destination in mind. “Um… I-er…maybe-“

Loki’s soft chuckling cut you off. “It’s alright. I know a place we can go.”

“Okay then,” You smiled. “Lead the way.”

“With pleaser, my dear.” Loki smiled at you charmingly. His smile mixed with him calling you ‘my dear’ made your stomach flutter and a blush appear on your cheeks.

He lead you down a path that had a few twists and turns. It started making you feel uneasy when you saw it lead into the forest. Your stomach dropped at how dark it was. You didn’t want to panic so you dismissed every scenario of you possibly getting killed. Well, you tried to. What if this is where- no! You shook the feeling as you entered the forest.

“We aren’t too far.” Loki told you. “It’s just up ahead.”

A thoughtful smile came across your face. “How about we race there, then?” You challenged. It was a straight path so it’s not like you could get lost.

“A race, eh?” Loki smirked. “Challenge accepted!”

“Better keep up!” And with that you kicked your horse and it took off.

“That’s not fair!” Loki laughed as his horse caught up with yours.

The sound of the horses hooves beating on the ground and the wind in your hair was giving you a rush. You looked back to see Loki right behind you. His horse was a little bigger than yours so he was catching up fast. You flicked the rains of your horse and gave a loud ‘YAH’ making it run faster. The end of the dark path was drawing nearer making you more excited. You didn’t even notice your flower crown fly off. Loki stretched his arm out and caught it before it was lost.

As you got closer to the end you saw it opened into a clearing bathed in sunlight. It comforted you knowing you would be out of the creepy darkness. Just as your horse crossed the threshold of dark to light you stretched your arms out as if you were flying and closed your eyes. The wind and the sunlight felt good on your skin. You stayed like that for a few more moments letting your horse run. That is, until you heard Loki’s horse sound as if something had spooked it. You stopped your horse and turned in time to see Loki’s horse rear up and he fell off backwards.

“Prince Loki!” You yelled panicked. You jumped off your horse and ran to his side as his horse trotted away. “Prince Loki, are you alright?!” You panicked and tried to shake him a little but he didn’t budge.

What are you supposed to do with an unconscious person?! You can’t put him up on his horse by yourself and you can’t carry him back. Wait… is he even alive?! You stiffened in horror thinking what you could possibly tell everyone. Or maybe you can just change your name and- no! You shook more horrible thoughts from your head and took a deep breath and let it out. You leaned down close to his face to hear if he was breathing. Thank goodness he is! You were filled with relief but that didn’t last long. Loki’s eyes snapped open and he blew on your face making your hair slightly whip about and your head snapped back in surprise.

It took you a moment to realize what happened but when you did you giggled. “Hey!” You said fake offended.

“I had to get you back after you cheated at the start of our race!” Loki laughed and sat up.

“I still won, though!” You smiled triumphantly.

“Yes, because you cheated.” He chuckled and stood up while dusting himself off. He offered his hand to you and helped you up.

“So, tell me,” you glanced around the clearing. “Why did you choose this place?”

“I come here when I want to be alone and read.” Loki glanced down at you. “I thought you would appreciate it.”

“What made you think that?” You asked growing curious.

Loki lightly took your hand and lead you over to a small shady area by a tree and you both sat. “I’ve spotted you many times in the gardens with your nose in a book.”

You smiled and thought of your usual reading spot. Under a tall tree and next to a small stream. The sound of the running water soothed you as you read. “Well, you’re right.” You said and looked around. Your eyes landed in the horses grazing near by. “This place is beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Loki’s hand squeezed yours lightly. You had totally forgotten he was holding your hand! A blush began to form on your face. “Oh, you also dropped this.” To your dismay Loki let go of your hand.

You watched curiously to see what he had. With a wave of his hand you flower crown appeared! Your hand shot up and felt the top of your head to feel nothing there. Loki carefully placed it on your head. “You can do magic?” You asked curiously.

“Yes, my mother taught me.” He smiled.

“Amazing!” You said gleefully. “Can you show me again?”

He laughed and with another wave of his hand he was holding his horned helmet. “Like that?” He asked in a smug but playful way.

“Wow!” Was all you could say. You have never seen the helmet so close up before. It’s way bigger than you imagined. You couldn’t help but run your fingers over it lightly.

“Would you like to wear it?” He asked.

You could swear you felt your heart skip a beat. “Oh, I don’t know. It looks a little heavy.” You sounded unsure but you really did want to try it on.

“No, no it’s fine.” Loki urged you to stand up with him. You complied and removed your flower crown. He carefully lowered the helmet onto your head and stepped back to admire you.

“Well, how do I look?” You placed your hands on your hips. “Because I feel a little silly.” As if on cue, the helmet slid down slightly obscuring your vision.

“It’s a little big,” Loki chuckled. “But you don’t look silly.”

You took the helmet off and handed it back. “Thank you for that. I’ve always really liked your helmet.” You smiled and admired it before it disappeared again.

“You can wear it any time.” He said smoothing out your slightly messed up hair. You felt yourself growing shy again.

He said you could wear it anytime! That means he plans to spend more time around you! You internally cheered for yourself and thought of your sister’s reaction when you tell her.

“Would you like to stay here or ride some more?” Loki asked interrupting your thoughts.

“Do you have another place in mind?” You asked with a smile.

“I might.” He replied smirking.

“Lead on, my prince.” You said replacing your flower crown.

“You don’t have to keep calling me prince.” He chuckled.

You looked at him surprised. “But you’re-“

“Please, it would make me happy if you called me Loki.” He interrupted you.

“Alright, Loki!” He smiled when you said his name. It felt weird to you not saying ‘prince’ first. But, it made you happy he allowed you to be casual with him.

He helped you back on you horse and off you went. Along the way he lead you to few spots where you could get a beautiful view of the castle, the sea or something else just as beautiful. Each time it took your breath away.

“How did you find all these beautiful places? You asked looking out at a view that showed the rainbow bridge glowing brightly over the water.

“I guess I just have an eye for beautiful things.” He glanced down at you as you still admired the view. The wind was slightly blowing your hair around and he desperately wanted to tuck it behind your ear. He held himself back, though. “Let’s continue on.”

Since you stopped so many times along the way it was starting to get dark by the time you reached the new place. It was a secluded area where the waves from the sea rolled onto the land. The sound of the waves instantly soothed you. Loki helped you off your horse and lead you close enough to the water where it wouldn’t get your shoes wet when the tide came in.

You both stood in silence for a bit just watching the waves and darkening sky. “Is there something special about this place?” You asked breaking the silence.

“I hope so.” Loki replied with a chuckle.

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I wanted this to be the place the where I tell you how I truly feel.” You felt your breath hitch when took your hand. You looked up at him with wide eyes as he continued. “I love the joy I feel when I’m the reason you smile or laugh, you make my heart pound, and I can see every star reflect beautifully in your eyes. No one has made me feel this way before. ”

“Loki, you have no idea how happy this makes me!” You replied happily.

“I think I do.” He said pulling you to him and clutching your hand to his chest. “I have been looking for a reason to talk to you for so long. When you came to me it was the happiest I’ve ever been.”

You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face. His confession caused you to feel so shy you attempted to hide your face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around your waist and held you tighter against him. He quickly got lost in the feeling of holding you. He let his chin settle on the top of your head and he sighed in contentment.

You eventually pulled away but as soon as you did you felt him pull you back towards him. His lips crashed into yours and your hands reached up to tangle in his hair. When you pulled away you felt dizzy and out of breath.

“It felt good to finally do that.” Loki smiled.

You giggled and pulled him back in for a quick peck. “We should make for all the times we could have been doing this.”

“I would love to.” He said and kissed you again.


End file.
